Sailor Moon: The Love Rectangle
by JaneC09
Summary: A surprise visit from Darien shatters Serena and Amy's weekend alone. Amy is heartbroken and looks to Lita for consolation. Lita has her own solution to this problem. Strong sexual content involving lesbians: Serena/Amy; Usagi/Ami
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOVE RECTANGLE  
**

**By SailorJane**

**Story Notes:**

This story contains explicit sexual lesbian content. You've been warned!

A little exposition to this story: This comes after my story, "The Return of Sailor V." This takes place a few years after Stars, all of the inner-soldiers are around 19 and are living in New York City. Sailor Moon is in a relationship with Mercury, Mars is in a relationship with Venus, however all five of them are in an open relationship with each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sailor Moon franchise. No copyright infringement in intended

Because I grew up watching the dub, I use the American names, and it works for New York City.

Serena – Usagi (Sailor Moon)

Amy – Ami (Mercury)

Raye – Rei (Mars)

Lita – Makoto (Jupiter)

Mina – Minako (Venus)

**CHAPTER 1**

Amy's eyes opened. She awoke to see the beautiful face and blonde hair of Serena lying on her side facing the bluenette. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly open. Her hair was so messy, her odango buns were practically invisible. Amy scanned her body. Her hand held Amy's. Serena was wearing her familiar long white gloves, minus the red armbands; as was Amy. However, the gloves were all Serena was wearing. Her arms were almost hiding her bare breasts. Amy could see one nipple just peaking out from Serena's right arm. The eyes ran down the small feminine torso towards her naked pelvis. The blonde's shaved vagina, concealed by her outer lips, nearly kissed Amy's unshaven pussy. Amy's right leg lied in-between the princess' legs. This was truly the most beautiful sight she could possibly wake up to.

The night before had been a haze of passion and love, mixed with just a bit of alcohol. The lovers' jackets, hats, shirts, pants and underwear were scattered all over the floor. On Amy's nightstand were various toys of pleasure, including Sailor Moon's ever trusty crescent moon wand.

Amy smiled to herself. With her left gloved hand, she let go of Serena's. The hand hovered over the blonde's goddess-like body before slowly moving over the small space between her snatch and Serena's. Very softly, and very sensually, she wiggled her leather fingers in-between her clitoris and her lover's. The blonde's pelvis jittered slightly and her eyes opened. They squinted from the light that entered the room, but Serena's eyes could see her girlfriend smiling at her.

"Hi," Amy whispered. Both of them laughed. Amy's finger continued to play around with the blonde's pussy.

Serena closed her eyes and sighed. She grabbed Amy's hand and moved it up towards her chest. "Enough babe." With hands still held, Serena grabbed Amy's breast.

Amy's eyebrows lifted, "You actually don't want me to?"

"I'm just so sore," Serena said.

"Well," Amy said as she pressed her lips against Serena's. The two kissed as young lovers dedicating their lives toward each other and no one else. The kiss broke and Amy continued, "That was a wild night."

Serena nodded, "Hey," she let go of Amy's hands and sat up, "How often do we get the entire apartment to ourselves?"

Amy lifted her head and leaned in on her hand, elbow on the bed, "Not often enough."

Serena waved her gloved fingers in the air and smiled like a little girl, "Raye and Mina are down in Philadelphia, they took Mina and Artemis with them. Lita's out in Long Island." She frowned and made a funny face, "We're all alone Aims!" She began to tickle her blue haired lover.

"Hey," Amy laughed, "Stop it, no tickling!" Amy simply sat up, held onto Serena's face and kissed her lips. The lips stayed locked for what seemed like half an hour (it was only a minute or so). As the lips broke apart, they opened their eyes and stared at each other. There was no laughter this time, no kidding around. Amy could feel her love for Serena made her heart race and her chest tighten.

She sighed, "I love you so much Serena." Serena had a smirk on her face. "I want to be with you forever. Whether in New York, Japan or anywhere else in the world, you're the one I need to share it with."

"Oh I love you too baby," Serena said as she stared into her eyes for a brief moment. "So," she got up from the bed and walked along the messy room. Amy hung her head down hoping they could have had a more serious moment. "We've got the whole weekend together," The odango-head slowly took off her gloves and threw them on top of a chair, "What should we do?"

Amy slowly got up and moved towards her. "Well-" was all she could get out before…

"We can go shopping," Serena pulled out a pair of shorts out of her drawer and slipped them on, "We'll go to the west-side this time, I'm sick of the east-side." Soon, her arms reached out for a regular shirt. "Or," Her arms ran through the shirt, "We could go to the movies, we could just go run around the park." She looked towards her friend and pointed her finger, "Oh, you know what we should do? Go over to that new spa. You know the one-"

"Actually," Amy tried to get a word in, "There's a new art exhibit at the Metropolitan Museum. I'd thought we'd-"

Serena's groan interrupted her. She jumped up and down like a little girl, "Amyyyyy! You know I hate museums!"

"Oh Serena," Amy said just standing in the room naked, "Well howabout the planetarium. It will be in a dark room, we can make out a little."

"Oh no!" Serena said holding onto her lover, "Everytime we go some place like that, you're so caught up in whatever's being displayed and I never get any affection!"

Amy rolled her eyes as Serena held onto her and kissed her. "I better take a shower," the bluenette said as the kiss broke. She took off one of her gloves and walked towards the bathroom. "You want to come with me?"

"Hmmm," Serena brought her finger to her chin in a playful manner, "Hmmm," she repeated. "Hmmm,"

Amy started to look up to the ceiling, "You know we spent all night having sex. You could probably use a shower!"

"Hmmm," Serena was almost torturing her lover now. "Okay!" She said as she dropped her hands to her side. She quickly took off her shirt and kicked her shorts off.

Amy took off her other glove and held them both in her hands, "You are such a goof-ball Serena."

"I thought," Serena said as the two of them walked towards the bathroom, "That's what you loved about me?" The blonde tickled the bluenette's ass causing her to drop the gloves to the ground.

Amy spun around and laughed, "Stop it!"

"Oh," Serena smiled and wiggled her fingers, "Somebody's ticklish!"

The blonde chased her lover into the bathroom as Amy playfully screamed. Amy simply grabbed hold of both of the blonde's hands and pressed her lips and chest against each other. Amy managed to hold both of Serena's wrists in one hand while she turned on the water with the other.

Amy kept her eyes on Serena as she stepped into the shower. Her girlfriend followed and the two kissed passionately as the steamy water soaked their bodies. Amy's blue hair began to dampen and fall onto her face. Serena leaned her head back to keep her hair behind her back. Amy grabbed the soap and lightly massaged Serena's breasts. Her nipples were hard. The blonde closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensible massage.

Her hands ran down Serena's abs. Amy crouched down to run the soap along the blonde's legs. Serena ran her hands through Amy's blue hair. As her hands reached the bottom of the princess' feet, a tounge reached out to lick the royal twat.

Serena sighed feeling a strange combination of pleasure and discomfort.

"You still sore?" Amy lifted her head towards her.

"It's okay," Serena said, "Keep going."

"Wash my hair."

Serena grabbed the shampoo. Amy's tongue ran alongside the edges of Serena's labia. Without looking away, she could feel the soft shampoo dripping onto the top of her head. Soap appeared as she felt her scalp being massaged. To Amy, this felt wonderful, although she had a feeling Serena was feeling even better. The blonde quickly began to moan as she reached for the back of the water scout's short hair. She could feel the intensity of her orgasm rapidly increasing. 'Smart girl,' she thought, 'Knows just the right way to please me.'

Within a minute, Serena forcefully grabbed Amy's hair and screamed into climax. The slight tug of her hair made Mercury pull away from Serena's pelvis. The princess relaxed and let go of Mercury's hair as she crouched down to the floor. Immediately, the water came gushing down into Amy's hair. The shampoo ran down the drain.

Serena opened her eyes to see her blue-haired lover moving towards her for a kiss. The two of them embraced each other's wet bodies as water continued to fall down on them.

"I think I could use a little more of a wash," Amy broke the kiss and smiled.

Serena laughed and grabbed the soap, "Who would have imagined five years ago that the two of us would be naked in the shower after a long night of intense sex?"

Amy thought to herself for a second as Serena began to rub her shoulders with the soap, "Pre-pubescent boys trying to fulfill some early masturbatory fantasies?"

Serena ceased rubbing her shoulders and stared into Amy's eyes in confusion.

"You know," Amy said as she dried herself off, "We never go out to Long Island, why don't we do that? Maybe we can meet up with Lita for lunch."

"Nah," Serena said slipping on a pair of panties. "There's nothing to do in Long Island."

The bluenette shook her hair out, "Can you get me some underwear?"

Serena simply walked towards Amy's drawer, pulled out a pair of panties and a bra and through them her way, "Go Long!"

Amy managed to step back and catch her panties but her bra didn't travel far. She laughed. The digitized version of the Sailor Moon theme came over Amy and Serena's ears. Amy was right next to the blonde's chiming phone. Without even looking at it, she unplugged it from the charger and tossed it towards the princess. Serena looked at the number.

"Oh!" She was surprised, "It's Darien!"

Amy rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh great."

Serena took a deep breath and prepared to face her boyfriend.

"Why don't you tell him what we did last night?" Amy laughed.

Serena was quite impressed with Amy's humor this morning, "Shut up!" She laughed. Finally, she answered the phone in a funny voice, "Helloooooooo!"

Silence followed as Darien answered on the other line. Amy simply continued to get dressed while her girlfriend talked with her not-so-boyfriend. Amy pulled a t-shirt out of the closet along with a pair of shorts and sandals.

"Oh Darling, New York is amazing!" Serena said with the utmost enthusiasm, "How are you?"

More silence as Amy pushed her large head through the small neckhole of the tight shirt. Her figure was very revealing in this outfit.

"Oh," Serena continued as she dropped onto the bed, "It's so great to hear from you my love."

Mercury was slightly annoyed that her girlfriend was talking to another guy, but she knew the rules. Besides, with Darien halfway across the planet, he would be no hinderance on their relationship.

"I miss you too." Serena looked over to Amy, rolled her eyes and gave a wanker gesture.

Amy laughed as she tightened her shorts and sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"No," Serena said, "Raye and Mina went out to Philadelphia and took the cats with them. Lita's out in Long Island for some job over the weekend; I don't know."

Amy put her sandals on.

"Yup, just me and Amy for the weekend."

Amy walked her fingers across Sailor Moon's thy towards her pelvis. The blonde grabbed the bluenette's hand and refrained from laughing. Her attention turned back to the phone.

"A surprise? I love surprises."

Amy smiled at her lover who stared off into the wall. Serena's smile slowly began to deteriorate into a look of shock. The princess of Mercury began to frown as well.

"Today?"

Silence. Serena looked towards Amy and then back to the wall.

"To Newark?"

More silence in Mercury's ears. 'Newark?' She thought in her mind, 'She doesn't mean the airport in New Jersey does she?'

Serena forcefully broke up the silence and smiled, "Oh… that's great! Oh that's so wonderful, I can't believe it."

Short break.

"I can't wait to see you."

'Oh no,' Mercury thought to herself, 'Darien is coming out to New York. Figures its on the one weekend I get Serena to myself. Well at least I get a little time with her, it's a long planeride from Tokyo to New York.'

"Okay," Serena said getting a piece of paper and pencil. Her eyes flew wide open, "You're in Boston?"

Amy's eyes flew open too in intense fear.

"Oh," The blonde laughed, "So you'll be here in an hour. What are you doing in Boston?"

Amy could feel her heart breaking as the phone conversation continued. She simply couldn't take anymore. Amy stood up and walked into the living room. Serena watched her walk away.

Amy sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. She thought about Serena, Sailor Moon, the girl she was in love with. This had gone far beyond some 'experiment.' This wasn't a friends with benefits type of deal she had with the other Inner soldiers. This was pure love. Between her school schedule, work, keeping the streets clean, and time with the others, Sailor Mercury got such little time along with Sailor Moon. Now here it was, a long weekend alone just the two of them, snatched away by that annoying Tuxedo Mask.

'What is wrong with me,' Amy thought to herself, 'Stop thinking those thoughts, Darien and Serena were together long before she and I hooked up. They're destined to be together, I can't stop that.'

Amy had no logical explanation for the way she felt. She was simply heart-broken.

"Hey," a familiar voice called out.

Amy stood up to see Serena standing before her, all dressed.

"Darien's gonna be in town for the weekend. He was doing some work in Boston and wants to come see me."

Amy brought her head down to the floor.

"I'm sorry Amy," Serena walked over to console her friend, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"This was our weekend together." Amy said sadly.

"I know," Serena said and pulled back to look her in the eyes, "But we get to see each other every day. How often do I get to see my dear Darien?"

Amy was tongue-tied, but managed to squeeze out, "Serena… I love you. I don't want to be left on the curb every time Darien is around."

"Amy," Serena put her hands on her shoulders, "I'm not leaving you on the curb."

Amy shook off her insecurities, "I'm sorry Serena, you're right." She tried to smile and grabbed her princess' hands. "Have a good time."

"Hey," Serena said and smiled, "Come with me, we'll show Darien around together. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you too."

"No, no, no," Amy said shaking her hands, "I don't want to be a third wheel. It's really okay Serena. You guys have a good time."

"You sure?"

"Yes I think I'll take the train out to long island, go hang out with Lita."

Serena stared into her lover's eyes, "Okay." She kissed her on the lips before letting go of Amy's hands. Amy tried desperately not to let the soft hands of the princess escape from her own. She kept her hands in the air trying to reach out for her as Serena grabbed her bag. "I better get going, he'll be in Newark in an hour." Serena opened the door of the apartment, blew her girlfriend a kiss and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Amy said, "With all my heart-"

Before she could finish, Serena walked out the door.

Amy stood there for a minute feeling like her entire world had just collapsed on her. Why was she like this? Couldn't she be happy that her girlfriend was going out to see her boyfriend? God, this sounded so complicated. Amy sat back on the couch and grabbed her cell-phone. She slowly pressed on the 4 key. Immediately, the name "Lita" and her phone number came up. Amy put the phone up to her ear as she felt an incredible sadness overtaking her.

Within a a few rings, the sound of the brunette's voice came over the line, "Hello?"

Amy immediately began crying. The sound of her tears could be heard on the other line.

"Amy?" Lita's voice was full of concern, "What's wrong?"

Amy was struggling to breath but managed to squeeze out, "Lita," there was a pause.

"Yeah," she responded, "Amy I'm here, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry," Amy cried, "I just need to talk with someone right now-" She couldn't continue speaking, she just kept crying.

"Amy are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No," Amy said, "Nothing's wrong, Serena had to go and-" She shook her head trying to hold back her tears, "Oh Lita I don't know what to do."

"Listen to me," Lita said on the other line, "Why don't you come out here. Jump on a bus, I'll break off for lunch and we can meet up and talk. Okay?"

Mercury sniffed, "Okay. You're so good to me Lita."

"Hey c'mon," Lita laughed, "You're my best friend Amy, I love you."

"I love you too," Amy said.

"Call me when you get here," Lita said.

"Okay, I'll be out soon."

The phone call ended. Amy tried to regather her composure and stood up. She went into the bedroom to grab her purse. She stuffed her keys and phone inside and swung it over her shoulder. Just as she was about to walk out of the room. She saw Serena's gloves lying over the chair. She picked them up and brought them up to her cheek. They felt soft against her skin and helped to comfort the bluenette. She held onto them and made her way out into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hopefully this chapter will prove this is not PWP. I wanted to start off this story with an explicit scene to show how close the two were. Rising action beginning in this chapter._

**CHAPTER 2  
**

Serena almost never went out to New Jersey. New York City was so big, she could spend her entire life there and still find new things to do. Even Brooklyn was an exciting place still left to be explored. Now being an inhabitant of Manhattan, it was practically a rule to rag on the opposite coast to the Hudson. However, whenever Serena took the bus out to the Garden State, she always found it to be a lush area. Bus trips out to Wayne or upstate New York were quite enjoyable for her.

Unfortunately, the area of Newark New Jersey lived up to its reputation. Serena seriously expected characters out of The Sopranos to come and rob the bus. Of course, she was a Sailor Scout and could defend herself, but her head lost in her phone, headphones covering her ears, helped put her mind at ease.

Getting to the gate was easy enough, but she knew she would be waiting for a little while. Sitting at the gate pretending to read a magazine gave her the chance to think. Amy had been on her mind for the entire bus-ride. The sweet blue-haired beauty that had been her girlfriend for nearly half a year was so heartbroken to see her blonde lover have to break their plans for Darien. Honestly, somewhere in Serena's mind, she didn't know why she was still in love with the man, or even if she still was. Amy had certainly been intimate with the princess a lot more than the masked man had been. Hell, even Raye got more alone time with the blonde than the black-haired man did. Darien was almost old news, perhaps they were just keeping appearances up at this point for the sake of the future. Was Serena just using the 'We're all Sailor Scouts' excuse to cheat on her boyfriend?

And for that matter, what was Darien doing? Was he cheating on her? Was he seriously sitting at home late nights just reading her texts and wishing she was around? Wishful thinking, but not realistic.

Still, Serena's thoughts were stuck on Amy. What more was there to think about? She loved her. Every night, the feeling of Amy's body intertwined with hers was pure bliss. One could never imagine that such a shy, gentle creature could be so wild in bed. Of course, Raye was an animal; Serena still had a few hikies to prove that. Lita was actually more gentle than Amy was; perhaps Lita's love for the princess and her muscular stature forced her to take it easy. Mina was… well… Mina. Only Amy could please Serena the exact way she wanted.

But this went further than their sexual chemistry. Amy was devoted to her Princess. Amy was smarter than Serena would ever be, even into the last days of her life, but she never patronized her beyond a few friendly comments or jokes. Whereas the other Scouts would get bored with her incessant yapping, the bluenette would always listen to the blonde's quirky conversation; her blue eyes directly focused on hers. Serena felt she could be herself around Amy. Sure they had a lot of differences, but didn't every couple? Certainly Raye and Mina weren't always a match made in heaven.

Her daydreaming was interrupted as the passengers began to exit the plane from Boston. 'Wow,' Serena thought, 'That was fast!'

Coming out after a crowd of people was Darien, the love of her life, or so he had been. He immediately recognized Serena's all-too-familiar hair style.

"Darien!" Serena was immediately excited to see him. Even if she was conflicted about their relationship, Darien and her had been through a lot together and were at least the best of friends.

"Serena!" He said as he opened his arms out, his personal bag in one hand. Serena ran towards him and embraced him. Regardless of what was happening with her and Amy, this moment felt amazing. Serena was so happy to see her man. "It's great to see you babe."

He reached down and kissed her. Something didn't feel quite right. It wasn't as if Serena didn't want to kiss him, but after kissing only girls for the past month, kissing her boyfriend felt a little strange. It didn't matter that Serena and him had kissed numerous times. Amy's sad face immediately came over the blonde's eyes.

Darien too felt estranged kissing his girlfriend. Although, he figured the long time separated was probably the cause of this.

The kiss broke and Darien stared at his girlfriend, "You okay?" he asked.

Serena was distracted for a minute and then came back, "Yes of course," she smiled, "It's just so overwhelming to see you again after all this time."

Darien smiled at her inquisitively, "You got a boyfriend in New York City?"

Serena frowned and recoiled at the idea, "No! Absolutely not!" Well technically she wasn't lying, she didn't have a BOYfriend.

Darien laughed, "I'm just kidding with you Meatball head!" Serena pondered her boyfriend's joke and then laughed suspiciously. "C'mon, my bags are downstairs."

Serena and Darien awkwardly walked down the escalator.

"Amy didn't come?" Darien said.

"Uh no," Serena responded, "I think she figured we wanted some alone time. She's going out to Long Island to see Lita."

Darien chuckled, "Smart girl." His chuckle faded, "Although I hope she feels okay, I didn't mean to spoil your plans for the day."

"Oh I'm sure she's fine," Serena said, "Sitting on the bus, lost in a book, smiling."

The blue-haired Scout sat on the bus staring out the window listening to Marvin Gaye's "Distant Lover" with tears in her eyes.

Amy couldn't even remember where the bus stopped at. Certainly, this was not like her. Serena's desertion had really hit the brilliant blue-hair hard this time. 'That Darien!' she thought to herself, 'He stole my girlfriend.'

'Wait a minute,' her thoughts argued, 'He was with Serena long before I ever was.' Luckily her thoughts were interrupted as the bus stop appeared in the near distance. A tall, brunette was standing watching the bus come in. Amy got closer to the window and watched as Lita's face turned to her direction. Their eyes met. Lita smiled and waved, but frowned soon after clearly seeing the sadness in her friend's eyes. Amy didn't wave back. As the bus came to a stop, she took a deep breath and prepared to face her friend.

Lita waited by the bus exit for her friend to show up. She was worried, Amy sounded really depressed on the phone, and she didn't look much better on the bus. However, Lita was an optimist. Ever since her parents were killed and she was forced to live on her own, Lita always tried to look on the lighter side of things, even in the darkest of times. Amy always found comfort in her friend and Lita was always willing to return the affection.

Amy slowly walked off the bus with her head down. She was dressed for the warm weather, but she was also wearing Serena's long white gloves.

"Hey Aims," Lita said as she moved closer (Aims had become her and Serena's pentane for the girl, and Amy was fine with it).

Fighting tears, Amy silently grabbed hold of the tall brunette and latched onto her. Lita returned the affection and brought her face down to the girl's blue hair. They held onto to each other for almost a minute without saying anything. What perhaps Amy didn't know was that Lita was cherishing this moment.

Lita finally broke it and took a look at her. Amy still looked like her entire world had been destroyed.

"What are you wearing gloves in this weather?" Lita joked around. Amy looked at Serena's gloves without saying anything. "You and your crazy glove fetish." Though having to wear gloves as part of the uniform, all the girls had grown to enjoy a glove fetish to some degree, but wearing them when in the summer? That seemed a little strange.

"They're Serena's," Amy said without lifting her head.

"Oh," Lita said out loud. Now that was even stranger, was Amy losing it? Maybe all that studying had finally fried her mind. "Are you okay? I've never seen you like this."

Amy thought long and hard about the question. Her hands were still holding onto Lita's. As the water scout's eyes vacillated, she finally squeaked out, "No."

The brunette sighed. "Let's go walk on the Beach, it's beautiful out there today."

Amy closed her eyes and fought back tears. After a long pause, she nodded her head and said, "Okay."

_(Feel free to comment, critisize this story, I have no ego to bruise.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As she walked down barefoot along the sunny sandy beach, her hand interlaced with Lita's, Amy thought about how all this had come to be.

Amy fell in love with Serena the first day she met her. Because she was a loner, she was not aware of the gossip surrounding the blonde girl, that she was a clumsy, stupid crybaby. Serena had certainly heard a lot about the blue-haired genius, but the two never officially met.

All that changed the day she became Sailor Mercury, five years ago. Amy could still remember Serena walking with her to the arcade after Luna dropped in on her. Most people from school were intimidated by a girl of Amy's intellect, but not Serena, she was very amiable. As Amy gazed upon the odango-haired girl, she blushed. Even at 14 years old, Serena was a beautiful girl, like a princess.

'What's wrong with me,' Amy thought to herself as Serena babbled on about how great the new Sailor V video game was, 'She's a girl, why am I feeling this way?'

Sailor Moon was even more attractive in her eyes, although Amy, or Sailor Mercury, had her hands full fighting the Cram-School monster. As the dust literally cleared, she could now meet Sailor Moon without distractions. She couldn't believe it, she, Amy Mizuno, the genius brainiac, was Sailor Moon's soldier. Once again, Serena was most benevolent acquainting herself with her new partner.

Mercury stared at Sailor Moon, 'Oh God,' she thought to herself, 'I'm in love!'

Luckily, Serena was totally oblivious and shook Amy's hand establishing what would become an eternal friendship.

Amy couldn't sleep. She spent all night staring at the picture she and her friend had taken that day. That blonde hair… who cared the way she styled it, Amy thought it was cute. Those blue eyes, that fair skin, her incredible figure (even at 14). And so, the good innocent girl did something she had never done before. She pleasured herself while fantasizing about her and Serena. It wasn't as if she hadn't touched herself down there before, and she knew all about sex and masturbation. However, she had never experienced any kind of sexual pleasure before this night. She was definitely a lesbian, and was in love with Serena Tsukino or Sailor Moon.

But in fear of being judged, she had been judged by her parents, teachers and peers all her life, she could never tell her blonde friend.

The years she spent with the Sailor Scouts were long and painful. But Amy's devotion to her princess gave her a better purpose in life than simply studying to become a doctor. She still studied hard, but Sailor Moon topped her priority list. Amy and Serena were the best of friends, and any affection Serena gave to her bluenette friend, Amy cherished, even if it was only platonic. Unfortunately, the closer Serena became to Darien, the more her heart began to ache.

Yet fortune was kind to her. Darien and Serena reluctantly became distant from each other as Darien's studies interfered. Amy resented it in a way. She had given up chances to study overseas for her princess, why couldn't he?

Then came the day Serena was persuaded to leave Japan. Luna knew one of the girls would have to go keep an eye on her, Amy quickly volunteered. Finally on the cold shores of Seattle Washington, Amy Mizuno finally decided to tell her friend her true feelings. It was a brave decision, and Mercury was prepared for the worst. But Serena did not disappoint her. She too had fallen in love with the water scout. Suddenly, Seattle Washington was not such a cold gloomy place.

The other scouts made their way out to Seattle after not hearing from either one of them for days. They literally walked into the two of them caught in the act. Sparks flew, especially between Raye and Serena, but soon the two of them were making love to each other! Amy was confused about this, until Mina made a move on Amy.

'What's going on?' Sailor Mercury thought to herself as she enthusiastically made love to Sailor Venus.

All was explained at the top of the Space Needle when the five of them realized that all five of them were devoted to each other. Were they all each other's girlfriends? Maybe not. Friend with benefits? Maybe. Even though Mars, Jupiter and Venus were now Mercury's "friends with benefits," her heart still belonged to Sailor Moon. And thankfully, her blonde lover felt the same.

It had been like that ever since. Moving out to New York City, despite having to deal with the attempt on Sailor Moon's life, only brought Serena and Amy closer together.

Now, that bond between them was temporarily estranged. 'What should I do?' Amy thought.

"Hey Aims," Lita broke up the bluenette's daydream. She been talking about her job out in Long Island, but obviously the water scout hadn't been listening. "Am I boring you?" She smiled.

Amy turned her head towards the brunette, "Oh I'm sorry Lita," she said embarrassed. She hung her blue head down to the sand, "Forgive me." Amy knew she was not the same upbeat girl who woke up next to Sailor Moon.

"It's okay," Lita said. She stopped walking and turned to face her friend, "But do you wanna finally tell me what's going on?"

Amy sighed. She was afraid Lita would think she was selfish or petty, and maybe she was. But Amy knew Lita wasn't like that, she was just as gentle and benevolent as she was: "Darien's in town."

Lita raised her eyebrows, "Really? I didn't know he was coming in."

"It was a surprise," Amy kept her head down.

Lita nodded her head, "I see, and Serena wanted to spend the day with him instead of you."

"Well," Amy hesitated, "She said I could go with them, but I declined. I guess I wanted her all to myself this weekend." She ran her gloved hands through her hair. "Oh Lita, you must think I'm the most selfish person in the world."

"Oh stop it!" Lita put her hand on the bluenette's shoulder, "You are not selfish, you're the kindest, sweetest, most gentle person I've ever met in my life."

Amy raised her head to Lita and smirked slightly, "You forgot smartest."

Lita bobbed her head back and forth, "Well that goes without saying." She laughed, and saw her friend hide her chuckle. "There's my girl."

Amy frowned again and looked back to Lita, "So what should I do about this?"

Lita hesitated unsure exactly what Amy was getting at, "Well uh, what exactly is the problem? I mean Darien's out for a visit, it's not like you're losing your girlfriend or anything."

Amy closed her eyes and sighed, "It's not that Lita. It's-" She thought long and hard about what she was going to say, "No matter what, in Serena's heart, I'll always be second. I can deal with her having to talk on the phone with him for 3 hours, but not going out to spend time with him. You know as well as I do that we get such little time together-"

"Well you're with her practically every night." The Scout of thunder interjected. "Of course, when you're not with her, you get to sleep with me." Lita smiled.

"The point is that I just can't share Serena with Darien anymore." Amy said the words with most determination.

Lita raised an eyebrow, "But you share her with me, Raye and Mina… literally."

Amy blinked slowly, "That's different. When you and I sleep together, we're just having fun or keeping each other company. It doesn't really mean anything."

Amy had no idea how much her words hurt Lita.

"I mean," Amy raised her hands, "I didn't mean that, it does mean something, but-" Amy sighed exacerbated, "The love between Darien and Serena is real, or at least to Darien it is. And-" This was one of those few moments in her life that Amy just had no words to explain the situation, "I don't know Lita."

Lita sighed. She looked like she had something important to say, "Listen Amy, Darien and Serena have been together since the Moon Kingdom. They're bonded by destiny."

Amy sighed, "Lita, I'm a woman of science. You know I don't believe in destiny."

"Well believe it or not," Lita continued, "The two of them are gonna be together in the future. The only thing you're ever going to be to Serena when that happens is a friend, a bodyguard, and a distant lover."

Marvin Gaye's lyrics re-entered Amy's head while listening to the scout of Thunder. Lita was very intelligent, although she didn't come off that way.

"And," Lita hesitated in saying her next thought. She sighed heavily.

"What?" Amy said devoting her full attention to the brunette.

Lita spoke very slowly, "Maybe you are meant to be with… someone else." She paused for a minute, "Someone like… me." She smiled.

Amy's eyes squinted slightly confused by her words. "What are you talking about Lita?"

Lita simply put her hand behind Amy's head, and leaned forward to kiss her. Lita's eyes closed, but Amy's eyes shot wide open, but she didn't fight it. Amy and Lita had kissed before; hell, they had done A LOT more than just kiss. However, something was different this time. Amy could literally feel the amount of love and affection that passed from her lips. Of course, Lita was a great kisser, not in a playful, lustful way as she had experience with Mina. Making out with Lita was maybe just as divine as making out with Serena.

They had been kissing for half a minute before Amy finally pushed away, "Lita, what's with you?"

Lita, who had just experienced a make-out session she wanted to remember forever, smiled at her friend, "Isn't is obvious? I love you Amy."

So that's what was up. Amy sighed and closed her eyes. She shook her head and whispered, "Lita."

"I know you've been in love with Serena," Lita said, "So I never got a chance to tell you, but I've wanted you for years. I cherish every minute we spend together. The first night we made love, even if it was more like a 'Friends with Benefits' type of deal, it was the greatest night of my life. I longed for nights when Serena wasn't around and you came to me for company-"

"You don't want me and Serena to be together," Amy said with tears coming down her eyes, "Do you?"

"No no no," Lita said trying to keep her lover from crying, "It's not like that at all. I love you Aims, but more than anything, I want to see you happy. If you're happy with Serena, then I'm happy. Being your friend, and getting a little love from you on the side is fine with me." Lita looked down to the ground, "And yet, I hate seeing you so sad like this. When I heard you cry over the phone, it broke my heart. I want to be there for you Amy. Serena can only give you a piece of her heart, but you can have all of mine." She worked up as much courage as she could to say the next sentence. "Maybe it's time to move on from Serena and… maybe we can give it a try." Lita smiled.

Amy didn't. She closed her eyes and nodded her head, "Lita," She said didactically, "There is a love that we share between us, as friends, as Sailor Scouts, a special bond that we will always have for each other. I know it must be lonely and painful to watch Raye and Mina or me and Serena show off our love for each other while you sit there, the odd one out, waiting for one of us to show you some affection. You know Serena and I do whatever we can for you.

"But," Amy continued, "I don't love you the way I love Serena. I've wanted to be with her since the day I met her. I'd push my way through a thousand Dariens just to gaze upon her beauty. If, Einstein forbid, Serena and I couldn't be together, then I would be your girlfriend, but I can never love you the same way I love her."

The smile that Lita had given Amy earlier was now long gone. The brunette was devastated. The one shot she had at winning her beloved Amy, and she blew it. Lita wanted to run into the ocean, but she resisted. The brunette dropped her muscular arms to her sides and hung her head.

"Hey, c'mon," Amy said, "This doesn't mean we can't still have nights together. We all need someone to hold onto at night, someone to love, and… give insane orgasms." She laughed hoping the brunette would do so in turn.

There was a slight pause. "I want that person to be you," Lita finally lifted her head, "Every night, forever."

"I'm sorry Lita," Amy said.

"I'm sorry too," Lita said now crying, "I should never have told you-"

"No no," Amy said. She grabbed a hold of the brunette and gave her a friendly kiss on the lips. She pulled back quickly, "I'm glad you told me. You had to get that off your chest, you couldn't hold it in any longer."

Suddenly something sparked in Amy's mind. She turned her head towards the East.

"And I have to do the same!" Amy said.

Lita was slightly confused as Amy pulled out her cellphone. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked.

Amy's phone wasn't getting any reception, "Damn AT&T!" She yelled. She looked back to Lita, "Lita I'm sorry, I have to go back to the city." She ran away from the beach, hopping on one foot to put her sandals back on.

"Wait," Lita said running after her, "Why?"

Amy turned around, with all her determination in her eyes, "I'm gonna confront Serena in front of Darien and tell her I love her." She continued to run towards the bus-stop.

Lita's eyes widened as she ran after her blue-haired friend, "Wait!" She shouted, "Amy, that's a very bad idea!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Darien looked around the Sailor Scouts' impressive East Village apartment.

"Man," he said removing his trademark green coat, "What's the rent like for a place like this?"

"I have no idea," Serena said grabbing a couple of beers from the kitchen, "Amy does all the bills."

Darien's eyes vacillated as he turned towards the kitchen rather confused: "You don't know what the rent is for your own apartment?"

"C'mon Darien," the blonde walked into the room, "You know I'm no good with numbers." She handed him a beer.

"Aren't you still a little young to be drinking alcohol meatball head?"

"You call me that one more time," Serena said annoyed.

"Oh you'll do what?" Darien said grabbing a hold of her forcefully.

Serena laughed in good humor, "Hey," she cried, "Stop it!"

Darien let go of her, laughed and walked into the corridor leading to the two bedrooms. He peaked into Raye and Mina's room. It was impressively clean. The bed was so perfectly tucked into the matress. The rug was spotless. Darien had spent enough time with Raye to know she was a bit of a neat freak.

"I assume Raye and Mina sleep together," Darien said.

Serena followed him into the corridor taking a sip of her drink. She nodded her head.

"Are they still…" He hesitated looking at his blonde friend.

"Yeah," Serena said curtly.

Darien raised his eyebrows, "That sounds hot."

Serena rolled her eyes, "You know, you did date her for a while."

Darien moved away from the doorway, "Yeah, but I kinda had a hunch she was a lesbian. I never would have guessed that with Mina. I guess you can't always tell who's gay and who's not."

Serena looked down to the ground thinking about Amy and spoke softly, "You're telling me!"

"And this must be your room," Darien came to a closed door and began to turn the knob.

Oh crap, Serena immediately thought. The room is a mess, me and Amy's clothes are all over the floor! The toys are on the nightstand! She ran towards her boyfriend and stopped him, "Uh, you don't wanna go in there." She pulled his hand away.

Darien squinted curiously at his girlfriend: "Why not?"

"Uh," Serena hesitated, "Amy's got some air-cleaner thing she runs during the day."

Darien's eyes waved back and forth, "Okay…"

Serena pulled him back into the living room, thankful that he didn't see anything.

"So Amy bunks with you?" Darien asked as they stood in the living room.

"Yup, she's my roomie!"

"And where does Lita sleep?"

"She usually takes the couch, unless she's sleeping with one of us-" Serena stopped in mid-sentence. She had almost blabbed about the open-love between the five of them.

"Sleeps with one of you?" Darien was confused again as he took another sip of his beer.

Serena didn't know how to get out of this one, but she tried, "Sometimes…" she hesitated, "Lita gets lonely, and shares the room with one of us."

"Ah," Darien smiled, "I suppose you two have to share the couch is Amy brings home a guy? I dunno if she has a boyfriend or not."

Serena thought about the question. "She doesn't have a boyfriend. Neither does Lita."

"Aw," Darien took another sip of his beer, "That's a bummer," he cleared his throat. "Hey, maybe Amy and Lita can be a couple."

Serena looked at Darien confused, "Huh?"

He laughed "I'm just kidding around."

Serena still remained silent, until she laughed forcefully to cover up the awkwardness. She brought her bottle to her lips. She knew Amy was out with Lita. She missed the blue-haired girl so much. Every minute she spent with her 'boyfriend' only made her think more about her girlfriend.

"Anyway," Darien put his drink down on the coffee table, "One of the reasons I wanted to see you, aside from being with you of course," He smiled and picked up her feminine hands into his. His hands were masculine and tough, quite different from the soft creamy fingers she held each night, or at least felt though a pair of gloves. "You're 19 now. I think we need to start thinking about our future. I'd really love for you to come back to Japan."

Oh no! Finally, the opportunity to marry the prince, a dream Serena had since she became Sailor Moon, was something she hoped would never come up. She was in love with Amy. Amy loved her. New York City had given the couple a chance for a new life together. Now, she would be pressured into going back to Japan with a man she didn't love.

Or did she?

Sailor Moon dropped her head and sighed. "Darien," she said as she sat down on the couch. The blonde put her drink on the coffee table, "We need to talk."

Darien felt uneasy. Talk about what? However, he casually put his drink down next to hers and calmly said, "Okay." As he sat next to her.

Serena took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. In her mind she could hear Luna screaming at her not to tell him. This could not only ruin their relationship, it could jeopardize the future. But the blonde haired girl twiddled her fingers and started the conversation:

"Darien," she hesitated, "A lot has changed since high school. I'm-" She closed her eyes and paused. "I'm-" She just couldn't bring herself to say the words as she stared out the window.

"What is it Serena?" Darien held her hand, "You can tell me anything you know."

Finally she thought of something, "Have you ever cheated on me?" She stared into his eyes.

Darien closed his eyes and sighed, "I knew this would come back to haunt me someday."

Serena didn't flinch.

"Yes," Darien said with a grave look on his face, "I have. It's not easy being so far apart for so long. I know ever since you got to high school we've been drifting apart. I take some responsibility for that. I wasn't deliberately trying to cheat on you, but I did kiss a few girls here and there."

So have I, Serena thought to herself.

"And," He swallowed before confessing, "I did sleep with a couple other girls." He immediately became defensive and looked into her eyes, "But it was only a one-night stand deal. They meant nothing to me, you're the only one I love." He paused, "I'm really sorry Serena-"

"It's okay," Serena said closing her eyes, "Don't apologize. I haven't been so innocent myself."

Darien nodded. He didn't like hearing this, but he wasn't about to be a hypocrite, "I had a feeling. I mean, you're 19, you have needs."

Serena was glad to see he was so understanding, but it was about to get a lot worse.

"I do hope," Darien lectured, "That you used protection."

Serena was silent. Protection? He thought she was sleeping with guys: "I haven't been sleeping with guys, Darien."

The man was surprised to hear this. Hadn't been sleeping with guys? "What do you mean, I thought you said you haven't been inn-" He paused as a sudden revelation came upon him. "Ohhhh…"

Serena sighed. The cat was out of the bag now. "Yup."

Darien didn't know what to think of this: "Are you bi?"

"Yup," She said coldly.

Darien thought about how this could have happened. Of course! He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Was it Raye and Mina?"

Serena looked back into his eyes, "No," Serena said and took a long sigh, "It was Amy."

Now Darien was really surprised. His eyes shot wide open and he let go of the girl's hand, "AMY?" He repeated in shock.

Serena finally felt easy enough to let it all out, "Amy is my girlfriend." She said the words very calmly and succinctly. Now everything was out in the open.

There was an awkward pause between the two. Darien stared at the blonde in pure disbelief. "What do you mean girlfriend?"

"You know girlfriend, lover. The person I go on dates with and have sex with." Oh wow, she felt like she was just torturing him now.

"Sex? What have you two done?"

"You name it," Serena's voice was very low, "We've done it."

Darien immediately grabbed his drink and chugged the bottle down within a matter of seconds. He gasped and raised his hands in confusion: "Hold on a second." He brought his two index fingers to his lips and then pointed them at the blonde princess, "You're talking about Amy Mizuno? Sweet, innocent, good-natured, shy, bookworm Amy? Sailor Mercury?"

"Well she's not as innocent as you might think." Serena said almost smiling at the thought.

"I don't doubt it." Darien said expressionless. "This is insane. My girlfriend is a lesbian. What are you gonna tell me next, that all five of you guys are involved in a five-some?"

Serena's eyes vacillated. He had hit the nail right on the head. She gestured her head back and forth not sure whether to tell him yes or no. But he already picked up on it.

"OH GOD!" The dark haired man slumped down on the couch.

Serena didn't really know what to do at this point. So she raised her hands in the air and softly said, "Surprise." She smiled hoping to cheer him up.

Darien slowly turned his head in annoyance towards his not-so-girlfriend.

As if things couldn't possibly get more tense, the door flew open revealing Amy and Lita. Amy stopped as she saw Darien sitting on the couch, Serena next to him. Darien's eyes turned to his girlfriend's mistress; as he thought of her. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Amy knew what had happened. She was going to burst into the room and shout at the top of her lungs "Serena I love you!" But it looked like Serena had beaten her to the punch. The blue-haired scout's eyes now focused on Serena:

"Did you tell him?"

"She told me everything," Darien didn't blink once.

Serena was silent. Amy and Darien were silent. There was so much intensity in the air, someone needed to break it up.

"Well then," Amy sighed, "I guess we should all have a little talk."

"I guess so," Darien nodded his head.

"I don't know about you guys," Lita spoke up, "But I could really use a drink!" She pointed outside the door, implying that she wanted to leave.

"Yeah," Darien stood up and grabbed his green coat, "I'm with you on that." The man made his way to the doorway passing by the bluenette. He stared at her for a second angrily towering over her. But Amy didn't flinch.

"Hey," Lita broke the tension, "It's good to see you Dar-" The man simply walked out of the apartment past the thunder scout, "-ien." The brunette shook her head and followed him out.

Amy watched as Serena slowly walked towards the door. She looked like the world had collapsed on her. Amy put her hand on the blonde's shoulders and smiled:

"I'm so proud of you. Thank you!" She moved into kiss her girlfriend, but the blonde recoiled.

"Not now, I can't," Serena whispered.

Amy let go of her girlfriend, "Okay I understand. Let's go a drink, this is gonna be a long day."

As the two of them closed the door. Serena looked down to Amy's hands in confusion, "Hey, are those my gloves?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_(Lots of sappy love fluff coming up in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.)_

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the two Sailor Scouts sat on a round table, overlooking the Hudson River reflecting the sinking sun onto the semi-crowded pier. Serena was facing east; the sunlight revealing every precious detail of her beautiful face. She hung her head down staring at her half-empty beer bottle. Darien sat to her right, his sunglasses on. He hunched forward, his left elbow on the table, and his right hand on his drink. His face was completely expressionless. Amy sat across from him, Serena's left. Her hair turned bright blue in the sunlight. Her concentration was only on Sailor Moon. She could not take her eyes off of her, but she couldn't show any affection toward her. Every time Amy tried to touch her face or her shoulder, Serena would shake it off and keep her head hung low. The blonde was certainly at a crossroads in her mind.

Only Lita remained vocal, trying her best to ease the tension of the situation, "Now isn't this a beautiful sunset?" Lita was furthest away from Sailor Moon, to Amy's left. She tried to hold hands with Amy, "Gotta love this city right Aims?"

Amy shook off Lita's hand and kept her attention on the blonde Odango. All around them, people were laughing, talking, making out, holding hands, having a great weekend. A group of boys were running circles all across the pier. Lita had hoped this area would break the uncomfortable silence. To the three of them, they might as well have been in Antarctica.

"Well it is a nice sunset," Darien managed to be civil towards his brunette friend. He had been the only one to converse with Lita in the cab-ride.

"I gotta say," Lita smiled, "You're taking this very well Darien."

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Well hey," He took another sip of his beer and let it fall onto the table, "Whohasn'tcome all the way from across to world only to find out his girlfriend for the past five years is in a lesbian relationship with one of his best friends?"

Amy turned her attention towards him and folded her arms, "I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

Darien has never seen this side of Amy before. Amy usually just buried her head in a book, blushed whenever someone called her attention, and never spoke in a confrontational way. Let's face it, Darien thought to himself, I might as well be talking to Raye.

"Okay," Lita put her hands up and acted as peacekeeper, "Let's uh… uh…" She waved her hand around trying to figure out what to say.

"Assess the situation?" Amy finished her sentence.

Lita smiled at Amy, "Yeah, assess the situation." The brunette hesitated as she looked into Amy's eyes. The bluenette turned her attention away towards Serena. Jupiter sighed, "Obviously we're in a difficult situation. Darien loves Serena, but Amy also loves Serena."

Both Amy and Darien locked eyes with each other. Even behind his sunglasses, Amy and Lita could sense Darien's anger.

"I guess we're caught in a love triangle here."

"Love rectangle actually," Amy corrected.

Lita looked over towards Amy and smiled. Amy couldn't help but smirk at the brunette. Even if she didn't share her feelings, Amy admired Lita's attempt to keep the peace.

"Love rectangle?" Darien asked and took off his sunglasses.

Lita hesitated, but began to explain, "Well I'm uh… you see… Amy is, uh…"

Once again, Amy finished Lita's thought, "Lita's in love with me, she told me today."

Serena managed to lift her head and look at the brunette for a second or two.

"Yeah," Lita hung her head, "That's true, I'm in love with Amy." She looked at her blonde friend, "I'm sorry Serena."

Serena simply brought her head back down the ground.

Darien's face, on the other hand, was lifted with enthusiasm, "That's great!" He sat up in good posture, "That's wonderful! Lita, if you love Amy, then this works out great."

Lita wasn't sure if she wanted Darien on her side right now, knowing the bitter resentment Amy was harboring towards him.

"You and Amy can be together, and Serena and I will stay together. Problem solved!" He raised his hands thinking he was a genius.

"Excuse me," Amy said forcefully towards the rose-wielding man, "I think I'll choose my own girlfriend, thank you very much!"

Darien simply raised his hands in a non-threatening manner to avoid a conflict. "Sorry," He said.

Poor Lita leaned her head onto her thumb and index finger. Darien caught sight of this and patted her on the shoulder.

"Look Amy," He said to the blue-haired girl, "I totally understand why you're in love with my girlfriend-"

Amy quickly interrupted him, "I hate to break this to you Darien, but for the past year, she's been my girlfriend."

"I understand," Darien tried to finished his thought with an annoyed tone of voice, "Why you are in love with her, but all do respect, she was my girlfriend before yours. I mean C'mon Amy, I love her just as much as you do."

"No you don't," Amy continued to battle him, "You were more interested in finishing college and your own business instead of her."

"And you weren't busying yourself with schoolwork?"

"Hey, I gave up scholarships to study abroad to be with my princess. I always put her before my schoolwork. I didn't see you doing that!"

Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't recognize this girl anymore, "What's with you Amy? Why are you being like this?"

Amy sighed, "Look Darien," her tone of voice now sounded like the Amy he was familiar with, "I understand your frustration. I know what it's like to watch someone else with the person you're in love with, believe me. I can appreciate your circumstances." Her tone now shifted very quickly, "But when it comes to Serena's love, I will fight you to the death over this!" She stared at Darien with daggers in her eyes.

Serena and Lita's eyes shot open towards the blue-haired scout. They had never heard her say anything like this.

Darien's anger was now written all over his face. He stood up and gestured vehemently, "I'll fight you right now, let's go!"

Amy stood up and grabbed her pen, "I should have done this a long time ago!"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Lita stood up and put her hands on their chests, "Enough! What's the matter with you two?"

Darien and Amy calmed down, realizing that they were allowing their jealousy to get the best of them. Serena had buried her face into her hands. Everyone around them were staring, which is quite abnormal for New York City. Amy couldn't help but realize that Lita's hand was on her breast. She looked towards the tall-girl, who now moved her hand away in embarrassment.

"This is ridiculous, you two are friends," Lita continued forcefully.

Amy and Darien sat down at the same time.

"I'm sorry Darien," Amy apologized.

"Me too," He replied.

"But I'm still not going to give up Serena so easily," Amy said with a peaceful voice.

Lita sat down and sighed. Darien picked up how hurt she was. However Lita managed to compose herself, "Look, we're getting nowhere fast. This is Serena's heart you two are fighting for. I think it's up to her to decide who she should be with. We agree?"

Amy sighed and shook her head, "You're right. Serena should choose for herself."

Tuxedo Mask complied and looked to his girlfriend.

Serena's eyes vacillated as all three of them were staring at her.

"Well Serena," Lita said, "Who do you choose." The brunette softly jerked her head in Darien's direction, suggesting she choose him. Amy looked back towards the brunette, who covered up her actions by scratching her head. The brainiac turned her attention back towards Serena who she stared at with soulful eyes.

Serena closed her eyes and moaned, "Oh I don't know. I just don't know."

"Look Serena," Darien said to her, "I can see Amy cares for you as I do, but we also have the future to think about. The two of us are destined to rule Crystal Tokyo together. And what about Rini? She's our daughter."

"Serena," Amy said, "I can raise Rini with you. And even if you and Darien aren't together, that doesn't mean you two still can't conceive her."

Darien sighed, "Great, I'm gonna have a daughter in the future, and I won't even be able to raise her."

Amy hung her head low. What could she do?

"But look," Darien continued, "There's more to this than just duty and destiny. I care about you. I know I've been cruel in the past, I know I've been busy and haven't been there for you as of late. But that's what I came here to talk to you about. I want you to come back to Tokyo with me so we can start our life together. I will be there for you, I promise." He smiled.

Serena smiled too. Darien's charm and strong voice had not lost affect on her. Maybe she should stay with her boyfriend. But to leave her Sailor Scouts? That bothered her.

"Serena," Amy pleaded, "I love you too, more than anything."

Lita's insecurity was only growing more and more obvious. Darien finally put his hand on her shoulder and spoke up on her behalf.

"C'mon Amy," Darien said, "Look at Lita, she loves you. Forget about me and Serena for a second, I think that Lita generally cares about you. I think you should-"

"Darien," Lita interrupted, "Thank you, but I don't need you going up to bat for me."

"Sorry," Darien said as he let go of her, "I just know how lonely you've been all these years. I don't like seeing it."

Amy shook her head and closed her eyes, "Oh Darien," She said, "You don't know the first thing about loneliness. Lita's not the only one who knows what it's like. I don't have any parents either. I haven't seen my father in God knows how long, and my mother is so busy all the time, she might as well not be around. I have no brothers or sisters. Growing up, my only friends were books and pencils." She smirked slightly, "And of course being the socially awkward brainiac I was, no one wanted to talk to me. I ate lunch by myself every single day, I went straight home after school to study, I spent the weekends all alone, and even if I did take a break from studying to see a movie or a concert, it would be by myself."

Suddenly tears began to form in her eyes. Serena watched the bluenette as their eyes met up with each other, "That all changed," Amy Mizuno said, "When I met Serena. Even before we were Sailor Scouts, you wanted to be my friend. You cared me because you were sweet, and kind and-" Amy's eyes closed as tears really started falling down. Serena was sad just watching her girlfriend cry. She held onto her hand.

"And do you want to know why I'm acting this way Darien?" She asked the man who was now staring at her in awe, "It's because I'm not really so shy and insecure. I'm only that way because nobody ever gave me any confidence or love of any kind. Except Serena!" She looked to Lita, "Lita, I know you cared for me too, you're a good friend, Raye and Mina too." Now her eyes met back up with Serena's, "But-"

There was a long pause. Amy couldn't take it anymore. She got up off the curved bench and got down on one knee, almost proposing to the blonde as she held her hands. Her words now came out, crying, as if her life depended on it:

"Serena, I love you! I love you so much. You're so good to me, I know you love me too. You gave me everything. You are the reason I exist, and it's not just because Sailor Mercury needs to protect Sailor Moon, it's because Amy Mizuno needs to care for Serena Usagi Tsukino, just as you do for me. You gave me confidence, you gave me friendship, you make me laugh, you always go out of the way to cheer me up. And I can do that for you. When everyone else has given up on you, I won't. I don't care if you're a below average student. I don't care what everyone else says about you, just like you don't care what everyone says about me. I love what a free spirit you are, the way you style your hair, the way you smile, the way you cry for others. I feel like we complete each other. Without you, I'd just sit in my room studying, lonely, depressed, with no lust for life."

Serena was now starting to gather tears in her own eyes.

"I want to be with you forever Serena Usagi Tsukino, my beloved Sailor Moon. I want to be by your side in this life and the next. I want to travel the world with you. I want us to live together. I want to get married, I don't care if the government recognizes us or not. I want to have a family with you. I know we're both women, but we'll find a way. I want to grow old with you. I'll never get tired of you, I'll never be bored with you. I'll love you every night, whether we're letting our passions melt into the sheets, or just holding onto each other. And I, Sailor Mercury, want to keep fighting with you, Sailor Moon, and all the Sailor Scouts and our allies, Tuxedo Mask too."

She made the last words, very direct and very clear, "I… Love you… Serena!"

Tears were falling down Serena's eyes, "Oh Amy!" She cried. Serena jumped of the bench, got down to her knees and hugged Amy. The two kissed like they had never kissed before. Several people around were watching the lesbians make out. Serena broke the kiss for a minute, "I love you! I'll be yours forever!" They continued to kiss each other, ignoring everyone around them.

Lita had tears in her eyes too, but for different reasons. She simply got off from the bench and walked away. Any chance she ever had with the girl she loved was now gone.

Darien sighed and got up from the table.

Serena and Amy were now standing up looking each other in the eyes, hands clasped in each other's. "I'm sorry for breaking our date today."

Amy, still with tears in her eyes, laughed and smiled, "It's okay, my love."

"Where was it," Serena asked, "You said you wanted to go, The Metrobolen Museum?"

Amy didn't even care if Serena mispronounced the name, "Only if you want to go to the Metrobolen. As long as it's with you, who cares?"

The two now broke their handholding to see Darien standing before them. He was forcefully smiling, but he was obviously sad. Serena approached him, "Darien," she frowned holding his hands, "I'm sorry-"

"Enough," Darien interrupted softly with his eyes closed, "I understand. I think Amy needs you a lot more than I do. And I think you need her."

Serena smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

"I have been your friend," he said, "And always will be. And of course," he took out a red rose, "Tuxedo Mask will be around to help Sailor Moon." He gave her the rose and smiled.

"Thank you," Serena smiled and kissed him one last time. It was a short kiss, it felt very empty.

Now the dark-haired man made his way towards Amy, "You listen to me. Don't ever let her go. She is a special person, one of a kind. "

"i can promise you that!" Amy smiled.

"And for the sake of Rini, I will give you two a child."

"I promise," Amy said, "You will be involved in her life. And I will be the best mother… or father, whatever, I can be."

"I know you will," He started to walk away, "Well I might as well take a flight back to Boston. I've got business to do, got a whole new life ahead of me."

"Wait Darien," Amy said, "You just got here, you don't need to leave right away-"

"No, no," Darien said, "You two have the weekend together, I'd just be a third wheel," He looked off in the distance to see Lita with her head on the railing overlooking the river, "Of a fourth wheel." Darien waved goodbye and walked away.

Amy and Serena waved goodbye. They turned back to each other and continued making out.

Lita was too proud to show her tears, so she buried her head into her arms, as she leaned on the railing. Darien came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked her.

Lita lifted her head to reveal her red eyes, "Do I look okay?" She closed her eyes realizing she was being rude, "Sorry, I know you just lost your girlfriend. It's just-" More tears came down her eyes, "I love her so much and I can never have her." She buried her head into Darien's chest.

Darien consoled her. The thought of him filling the void in her heart crossed his mind, but he knew she would never leave the scouts: "I know the feeling. But just as it's still my job to be Tuxedo Mask and be there when I'm needed, I know it's your job to be a part of the Sailor team."

She lifted her head, "I know, I know."

"And," he said, "Aren't you all involved in a five-some or something?"

"It's just not the same," Lita said, "Did you see the way Amy poured her heart and soul into that declaration of love?"

"Yeah," Darien frowned, "I'd rather not be reminded of it."

"Well," Lita sniffed, "I don't have anyone to do that for me."

Darien nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, "You will." Lita looked into his eyes. He looked to his watch, "I better get going. Good seeing you Lita." He gave her a simple kiss on the cheek and hailed a taxi. Lita watched as he got into the cab with his phone in his ear. She watched him wave goodbye through the window and suddenly Darien was gone.

Lita could only look into the distance watching Serena and Amy still making out with one another. She turned her attention back to the Hudson River.

_(What are your thoughts? Happy for Amy? Feel bad for Lita? Darien... oh wait nobody cares about Darien.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"This planetarium better be good Amy!" Serena said as she got out of the shower, towel rapped around her.

"Oh Serena," Amy followed her out, walking with the statuesque presence of Audrey Hepburn, "You'll enjoy this. We are from Outer-space, it should peak your interest." She took off her towel and dried off her wet hair. Serena could see Amy's incredible body again. She looked even hotter than she did that morning. "Plus," Amy shook her natural hair out and wrapped the towel around her neck, "They got lasers. You like lasers?"

"Meh," Serena sat on the bed and began to fix her odango hair.

"But most importantly," Amy continued as she threw the towel back into the bathroom. She stared at Serena in a seductive way, "It's a dark room!"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Yeah like that's gonna make a difference, you're gonna be so into the show, I won't get anything out of it."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that babe," Amy gave Serena a quick kiss on the lips.

"What should we wear?" Asked Serena.

Amy looked through their closet. She passed by outfit after outfit not finding what she wanted. Amy closed the closet and looked into her nightstand. Right on top was her Sailor Mercury pen. She picked it up and smiled.

"We're not going to the planetarium," Amy said and spun-around to face Serena. Soon her chest was right in front of the blonde's. She stared helplessly at the bluenette's breasts. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury are."

Serena had finished fixing her hair when she looked up to see her girlfriend, "Are you serious?"

"I am," Amy smiled and sat on Serena's lap, "Let's have a little adventure."

"Oh yeah," Serena mocked, "An adventure in the planetarium, better call Hollywood!"

Serena tried to reach her lips towards the bluenette's but a finger from the later stopped her, "Sorry girl, I can only kiss Sailor Moon tonight." Amy teased her friend and stood up.

"Mercury Power, Make up!" Amy quickly transformed into the sailor-suited soldier of Water. Serena stared at the scout. Maybe Amy was right, she looked incredibly hot in her outfit. Of course Sailor Mercury had always looked hot in her outfit to the blonde, but something made her seem more desirable.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!" Mercury watched as Serena changed into Sailor Moon. The heroine now stood before the bluenette's eyes.

Mercury walked slowly towards Sailor Moon and grabbed her hands. They gazed into each other's eyes as they had done so many times.

"Not all the stars in the sky, no planets with great majestic rings, no yellow moon breaking through a misty fog can compare to your beauty." Serena almost laughed at Amy's corniness, "I meant what I said today Serena, Sailor Moon. I love you and always will."

"And I you," Sailor Moon followed Mercury's comment with a kiss.

"There's just one thing we need to do," Mercury let go of the blonde's hands.

"What?" Sailor Moon jumped up and down a little.

Mercury reached under her skirt. Her eyes stayed on Sailor Moon, but the blonde couldn't help but watch as Mercury slowly pulled off her white panties. She allowed the underwear to fall to the ground and casually kicked them in Serena's direction. Sailor Moon caught the white apparel and folded it out into her white gloved hands.

"You're joking?" Sailor Moon said as she looked to Mercury.

"What's the matter?" Mercury smiled. She lifted on leg and rested it on a nearby chair. The leg lifted Mercury's skirt allowing her blue-haired snatch to be fully exposed. "Afraid someone else might see me like this?"

Sailor Moon looked at her in disbelief, "Okay," she laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with Amy Mizuno?"

Amy laughed and walked back towards her girlfriend, "This is really me Serena. When I'm with you, I just feel so alive. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me. Only you."

Serena smiled.

"Now," Amy said forcefully, "Get those panties off!"

"Yes sir!" Serena saluted teasing her friend as she quickly kicked her underwear off.

Amy blushed a little as she laughed.

"I saw that," Serena said and grabbed a hold of her girlfriend, "You're still the same shy girl I fell in love with."

The two experienced a small make-out session. Serena tried to bring Amy's gloved fingers towards her palace of pure pleasure.

"Uh uh uh," Amy stopped her, "Not yet my eager little bunny," she brought her hand to the blonde's lips.

Sailor Moon moaned, "You're gonna torture me?"

Mercury simply took her hand and led her out into the living room. Unfortunately, the lovey-dovey mood was interrupted when Mercury saw Lita lying on the couch, face-down on the pillow. She was miserable. Amy frowned and began to feel sad for her brunette friend. Serena also hated seeing her fellow soldier like this.

"Lita," Amy said sweetly, "Are you okay?"

The brunette turned and sat up to see her two friends standing before her in full uniform. Lita looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy. But she tried her best to smile and be upbeat for her friends.

"Hey," she said, "You guys going out?"

"We're going to the planetarium," Serena mocked, "It's gonna be so much fun!" She was being overly sarcastic.

"In uniform too?" Lita asked but didn't persist, "Well have fun okay?" She collapsed back onto the couch.

Serena pointed towards the door, but Amy stood there almost feeling tears coming to her eyes. She looked back to Sailor Moon. Amy's eyes almost pleaded. The blonde sighed and shook her head in the affirmative. Mercury made her towards the couch and tapped on the brunette's leg. Lita turned to face her friend.

"Lita," Amy smiled, "You can come with us if you want."

Lita smiled, "No it's okay, you guys have fun. Thank you."

"Really Lita," Sailor Moon walked over, "It's okay, we want you to come with us." She felt a little uneasy, "It's be fun."

"No," Lita shook her head, "This was your weekend together, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You won't be-" Amy continued.

"Really guys," Lita said, "I'm okay. I gotta get back to Long Island tomorrow; they weren't happy about me bailing on them."

"You sure?" Serena placed her hand on Lita's shoulder.

Lita looked at the two of them. They were such a perfect couple, how could she spoil everything for them? She smiled, "I'm sure."

Serena moved away from the couch, "If you want to come out, send us a text. We'll go get some pizza or something." Sailor Moon smiled at the thought of pizza.

Lita smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Serena was naive enough to think everything was fine, but not Amy. She could still see the sadness behind Lita's smile.

"Mercury?" Sailor Moon sang as she pointed to the door.

"Uh," Amy stuttered, "Serena, could you give me and Lita a minute alone?"

Sailor Moon shrugged her shoulders and kissed her girlfriend, "I'll be outside. Maybe I can find some fans!" She walked out of the apartment seductively.

Amy immediately sat next to Lita on the couch. Lita felt a little uncomfortable having Sailor Mercury, the one she loved alone next to her. The water scout didn't know how much Jupiter wanted to pounce on her and make love to her.

"I'm worried about you Lita," Amy put her hand on her leg, "I've never seen you this depressed before."

Lita was silent.

"Can't you be happy for Serena and I?" Amy asked, "You said if we were happy, you'd be happy."

Amy's sweet voice made tears fall re-appear under Lita's eyes, "I am happy for you two Amy. More than you know." She gave the bluenette a hug, "You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be with the girl you love. I just-" She hesitated.

"I know," Amy whispered into her ear.

Mercury's hug brought healing energy to the heart-broken scout. "I love you so much Amy," she cried, "So much that I'm willing to stay back and accept my loneliness so you can be happy."

"Lita stop," Amy broke the hug and stared at her, "I won't let you dwell in this darkness. You have every right to be happy as well."

"I shouldn't have told you," Lita closed her eyes and shook her head, "I shouldn't have told you-"

"Stop it!" Amy said forcefully and shook her friend by the shoulders, "Now you listen to me. I'm glad you told me, and I think it's gonna bring us closer together. I may not love you like I love Serena, but I still love you Lita Kino!"

She kissed the brunette on the lips. Lita stared into her eyes and shook her head as the kiss broke, "Please don't torture me Amy."

"I'll always be here for you," Amy said, "And I want you to be there with us. Anytime you want company, don't be afraid to let me know."

"You said," Lita spoke slowly, "You didn't want to share Serena."

"You're an exception," Amy said, "Raye and Mina too, but you more-so. Please Lita, come with us." A smile began to escape Amy's face, "It'll be fun going out as Mercury and Jupiter."

Lita smiled and shook her head. "Amy, you fought hard for your girlfriend today. I felt your pain the entire time. You deserve to have a night alone with her. The three of us can do something next time."

Amy sighed and shook her head, "If you want to come out later, we're probably gonna go get some pizza or something. You know how Serena is-"

"All too well," Lita chuckled.

"Meet us at the Hayden Planetarium late tonight. We'll make a night out of it."

"But Serena," Lita told the blue-hair, "You and her need some time-"

"I'm gonna get my time alone with her," Mercury smiled mischievously, "She's gonna learn that education can be very… pleasing."

Lita laughed. Amy's calm soul was making her feel better. The two scouts shared another kiss. Lita opened her eyes, "I'll think about it."

Sailor Mercury got up, keeping her hands entwined with Lita's. The brunette hoped that their hands would never part, but they did. Mercury backed out of the apartment ever so slowly, "Don't go to the dark side, Lita." The brunette refrained from laughing as her love escaped the apartment.

Lita simply collapse back onto the couch. She was alone again, as it was meant to be. But as Mercury's words sank into Lita's mind, she decided to face the ceiling as she lied back on the couch.

Mercury appeared outside seeing a row of cab drivers and town-cars all fighting over who would drive Sailor Moon uptown. Mercury appeared beside her as the drivers all screamed, star-struck by the famous Super Hero.

"Told you this would be fun," Mercury appeared next to her and grabbed her.

"Everything okay with Lita?" The princess asked.

"I think she'll be all right," Mercury looked up towards the apartment. There was a doubt in her mind as to whether Lita would be okay or not, but she decided not to ruin the night with her girlfriend.

"So," Serena pointed to the cab drivers, "Eeny, meeny, miny, or moe?"

"I was thinking," Mercury said, "You want to take the subway?"

"The subway?" Serena squinted, "What for?"

"No reason," Amy smiled.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and complied, "All right."

The two walked away hand in hand down the street.

_(Last chapter coming up, more Yuri goodness in that one. If you liked this chapter, let me know, it'll make my day!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_(Prepare for more explicit material, not a whole lot, but enough.)_

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury walked out of the 81st street subway station, holding hands. On the subway they were overwhelmed by fans of the heroes wanting their autographs, pictures, etc. The madness did not stop on the street. Dozens of men and women of all ages, kids to adults, watched the two heroes casually walk down Central Park West. Sailor Moon enjoyed the attention more than Mercury who blushed slightly at the sight of so many photographers. However, just having her girlfriend with her made her feel at ease with the celebrity status.

Sailor Moon and Mercury walked into the Hayden Planetarium only to be warmly greeted by the staff. The manager of the building quickly came down to see the two Sailor Scouts.

"Sailor Moon," the bald man shook her gloved hand, "It is an honor to meet you. Welcome to the Hayden Planetarium, it's an honor to have you."

"Well thank you," Sailor Moon smiled, "But you might want to thank Sailor Mercury, she's the one who wanted to come here." The blonde pointed to the bluenette who smiled confidently.

"Sailor Mercury," the manager now moved to shake hands with the water scout, "Is the entire Sailor team here?"

"What?" Sailor Moon interrupted putting her hands to her sides, "The two of us aren't good enough for you?"

"Oh no no," the man shook his hands in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, it's just uh, I uh-"

"Don't mind her," Mercury was sweet and kind, "She's just kidding. But we'd love to see the show tonight."

"Of course," The manager bowed his head, "And don't worry about paying, you two can come in for free."

"Do we get popcorn?" Sailor Moon brought her hands up in a childish manner.

"Sailor Moon," Mercury laughed, "This is a science exhibit, not a movie-"

"Well if you'd like," the man said, "We can get you some refreshments. We don't actually have anything like that here but-"

"Oh no thank you," Mercury said.

"Awww, Mercury!" The princess jumped up and down. Her skirt flapped in the wind, nearly revealing her uncovered private area. Mercury's eyes widened at the thought. She could almost see the top story of TMZ blurring out Sailor Moon's royal vagina. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

"We'll go out and eat later," Mercury calmed her down.

After the manager managed to get a picture with both scouts, the two walked into the building, being called out by geeks of all ages. Sailor Moon was actually impressed with the giant sphere with all eight planets surrounding it. She knew enough about astronomy from being a Sailor Scout of course. But wait, eight planets?

"Mercury," Sailor Moon whispered into her ear, "There's only eight planets around that big round thingy. Where's Pluto?"

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore," Mercury rolled her eyes, "Scientists declassified it a few years ago."

"Wow," Sailor Moon said, "Sailor Pluto must have been pissed."

Mercury shook her head in good humor.

The staff brought the two into the Star Theater. Upon seeing the huge auditorium and the Star Projector, Sailor Moon thought this might not be as boring as she had originally anticipated. Plus if Amy actually kept her promise to show her some affection during the dark show, it might all be worth it. The two sat down, taking care to cover their bare bottoms with their short skirts. Amy spent a little time explaining the whole process of the visualization they were about to see, but Serena really wasn't paying much attention. Occasionally she let out a "Ohh," "Ah" or "I see" just to keep up the idea that she really cared about what the bluenette was talking about. However, even when she was talking technical mumbo-jumbo, Serena adored her. She just had the voice of an angel. Serena decided to change the subject. They really hadn't gotten much of a chance to speak, now wishing the two of them had taken a cab instead of the subway.

"So hey Aims," she asked silently, "Everything okay with Lita?"

"We'll see," she sighed.

Soon afterwards, the lights dimmed and the show began. It seemed interesting enough at first, stars and planets lit the auditorium and spacey music played. It was so dark, Serena could barely see her girlfriend next to her, which might make it easier for the two to make out. Serena whispered into the water scout's ear:

"Smoke if you got em!"

Mercury laughed and Sailor Moon turned her head to kiss her. Mercury broke the kiss and pointed to the ceiling, annoying her girlfriend in the process.

"Space," an annoying narrator said, "It's big! It's so big! It's so big that if you took a tape-measure in order to see how big it was… well it certainly wouldn't be long enough, because space is just that big!"

I'm bored already, Serena sighed. She could tell that Mercury was very into the show, and prepared for what would be a long night.

Just when Serena felt like she was about to fall asleep, she felt some familiar gloved fingers walking across her thy. Finally, she thought to herself. She turned hoping to see her girlfriend's lips in front of her, but Mercury's head was still glued to the ceiling. This didn't stop the fingers of her left hand from tapping on her thy. Sailor Moon wasn't sure exactly what Amy had in mind, until she felt Amy's hand lift the blonde's skirt. She immediately rubbed her fingers alongside her pussy.

Serena sighed at the feeling but tried to suppress any sounds of pleasure she felt like making in this public place.

"I thought we were gonna make out a little?" Serena whispered to her girlfriend.

"Shhh," Amy whispered, "I'm watching this."

Her fingers continued to explore the princess' palace of pleasure. As her index and ring finger lifted from the blonde's skin, her middle finger went right for the clit. Serena began to shake slightly as Mercury's finger rubbed her just right. The blonde could already feel herself getting wet as the laser show became more and more intense. It was almost like the show was reacting to the intensity of Mercury's fingerwork.

"Amy," Serena whispered, "Please no more, let's go back home and finish there-"

Serena was interrupted as Mercury pressed her lips against hers. With her free hand, Mercury took Sailor Moon's hand and placed it on her own free snatch.

"Please," Mercury whispered.

Not another sound was made apart from their breathing. Sailor Moon tried to give her girlfriend pleasure, until Mercury took two gloved fingers and slid them inside the princess. All she could do now was squeeze her girlfriend's leg with one hand while squeezing the edge of her chair with the other hand. Mercury's hands worked so fast, Sailor Moon could feel her orgasm getting more and more intense. The star show nearly took a "2001 Space Odyssey turn as the images flew faster and faster. The music became louder and louder coming to a dramatic climax.

It became too intense as Serena felt the contractions of her vagina. She let out a noticeable moan, "Ohhhh!"

Within seconds, Mercury took her hand away and flapped their skirts back to cover their bare selves. Lucikly, just as Serena screamed, the intense light show calmed down and the narrator took over again. It was still dark and no one could really see as Serena panted from the intense orgasm. She calmed down and noticed that Mercury had returned her attention to the screen.

"Is everything all right," an usher came up towards her with a flashlight.

Sailor Moon's eyes vacillated for a second. She smiled and replied, "Oh yeah yeah. Just this show, it's, uh, it's amazing!"

The usher smiled, happy to talk to the famous Sailor Moon, and walked away.

Sailor Moon looked at her partner rather irritated. Mercury turned her head towards the princess smiling.

"All right," Serena whispered as she lifted Amy's skirt, "You asked for it!"

Sailor Mercury smiled.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury walked out of the building hand in hand. The princess walked uneasily. They were still getting fans coming up to them, but they could still talk to each other:

"Well," Sailor Mercury said to her girlfriend, "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Serena simply stared at her.

"I found it to be quite fascinating. Amazing to know there may actually be life on Enceladus."

"Can I ask you something?"

Mercury smiled sweetly towards her girlfriend, "What is it Sailor Moon?"

"Did you plan this tonight?"

Sailor Mercury grinned, "You know you liked it!"

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed.

"Great," Sailor Mercury chimed, "Now you know that learning can be quite pleasurable. Tomorrow we can go to the Metropolitan, and then to the Museum of Natural History, The Guggenheim-"

Serena moaned in annoyance.

"I'm just kidding," Amy said. "Maybe tomorrow we'll just go walk in Central Park."

"We could go to the beach," Sailor Moon smiled, "Or go shopping," Her eyes now lit up, "Or we could go shopping ON the beach."

Amy looked down and blushed slightly. She pulled her princess close to her and whispered, "Honestly Serena, I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you. I love you so much."

The two of them kissed each other. They didn't even care if this made the front page of the Times, they were in love. However, their kiss was immediately interrupted when a flash went off and they heard a cartoonish voice say, "Can I have an autograph?" The two scouts turned around.

Standing near them was Sailor Jupiter, smiling and holding a camera. She continued to speak in a funny cartoonish voice, "I'm such a big fan!"

"Jupiter!" Mercury ran towards her and gave her a hug. Jupiter felt Mercury's healing energy as she held onto her.

"Hey Mercury," the tall brunette leaned her head down.

"I'm so glad you're here," Amy said softly and continued to hold onto her.

Sailor Moon didn't feel uneasy about seeing her girlfriend in the arms of another girl. To her, Lita was almost a part of their relationship. She immediately went up and joined in a group hug.

"Good to see you Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Moon," they spread out from each other as Sailor Moon grabbed Mercury's hand again. Lita accepted the fact that she and the girl she loved were an item. Right now, she was just happy to be a part of it.

"How was the exhibit?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know," Sailor Moon didn't humor her, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Ah," Jupiter understood, "So what are you two up to now?"

"You promised me Pizza!" Serena waved her finger at Amy. Sailor Mercury closed her eyes and chuckled at Serena's humor.

"Cool," Jupiter said, "I'm down. Famous Ray's?"

"Nah," Moon retorted, "Let's go to Original Ray's."

"Famous Original Ray's?" Jupiter inquired.

"Hmmm," Sailor Moon brought her finger to her lips, "I kinda like Original Famous Ray's."

"The one on 49th street?"

"No the one on 48th street."

Sailor Mercury brought her finger her cheek. "If I may," She asked, "What do you say we order from Tony's, go back home, and… enjoy the pizza there?"

"Mmm," Sailor Moon looked at her girlfriend and held onto her, "That sounds good. A little nightcap of pizza and… well you know." The two brought their heads together and ghosted some butterfly kisses. Sailor Moon saw Jupiter standing a little uncomfortably. "What about Sailor Jupiter?"

"Jupiter," Mercury asked her friend, "You wanna join us tonight?"

"I don't know," the brunette scratched her neck, "Don't you two want some alone time together?"

"Believe me," Sailor Moon said, "We got more than enough alone time in the theater!"

Sailor Jupiter smiled. "Are you sure you guys want me involved in your love life? I mean the whole conflict that happened today was over the two of you being able to-"

"Jupiter," Mercury let go of Sailor Moon and held onto the tall brunette, "I know one day you're going to find that special someone who will make you happy and be there just for you. But until that day comes, Sailor Moon and I will give you a piece of our heart."

Sailor Moon smiled and nodded.

"Okay," Jupiter smiled happily and she leaned down to kiss Mercury. Jupiter then hailed for a cab as the three wound down for their night together.

"Oh," Sailor Moon continued, "And just wait until Raye and Mina get back tomorrow night!"

_(Well thanks for reading my story, please do comment. This was just kind of done for fun, the ending was a little difficult to resolve, but hopefully this was a semi-happy ending._

_If you liked this story, please check out my story on here "The Return of Sailor V" which doesn't really have any explicit material, but I think it's a better overal story.)_


End file.
